


[CLex]不信人间有白头

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [51]
Category: DCU
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 终于，他穿上了他仿制他的制服，或许有些拙劣可笑；从现在起，他守护的人将由他来守护；或许只有这样，他才能欺骗自己，他从未走远。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: CLex 同人文 [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006





	[CLex]不信人间有白头

[CLex]不信人间有白头  
Remorseful  
注：原作：DC综合  
CP:Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

不信人间有白头  
他是天赋异禀的天之骄子，他是富可敌国的亿万富翁；  
他是拯救世人的英雄豪杰，他是丧心病狂的科技大师；  
他救世，他怀疑；他临危，他心急；  
两人明争暗斗了大半辈子，一直一来都是他守护他所伤害的人；  
渐渐地，成为了一种习惯；  
然而，他溘然长逝，他形影相吊;  
终于，他穿上了他仿制他的制服，或许有些拙劣可笑；  
从现在起，他守护的人将由他来守护；  
或许只有这样，他才能欺骗自己，他从未走远。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
这真有些狗血啊，是不是，Lex Luthor先生？


End file.
